The invention involves an automatic protection helmet, as protection against a tumbling fall for persons, wherein the protection helmet can be adjusted into a protective position from a set resting position worn in a casing on the back or chest of the person. The helmet is equipped with a drive element integrated into the casing, with the force of the drive element serving to rotate the helmet toward the top (head of the person).
A protection device of this type is already known from DE 2825145 A1, for example. The known protection device is fixed above the head, so that it is not very pleasant to wear during physical exercise.